


The Thunder Rolls

by reevesdriver



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: You are pregnant with your husbands, Agent Whiskey, child and have had enough of his late night cheating.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Thunder Rolls

> _Three thirty in the morning’ not a soul in sight,_
> 
> _the city’s looking’ like a ghost town on a moonless summer night._

The coldness of your bed is what woke you that night, just like many others you reached to your husbands side and frowned when finding it was empty. Jack had gone out that night with some of the guys from work as per usual and even though you didn't ask any questions you assumed that maybe you could trust him.

Checking your phone you saw a message notification flash up form around 4 hours ago, one you must have missed as you crawled into bed that night to watch TV and cradle your growing belly. It was a message from Tennessee asking how Jack was doing and whether he felt any better.

> _Raindrops on the windshield, there’s a storm movin’ in,_
> 
> _he’s headin’ back from somewhere that he never should have been._

The storm was getting worse, rain and wind whipped against the windows of your sturdy house and you couldn't help but wonder where your husband was until you heard the clatter of the front door slamming open and closed. Jack stumbled through the door to your house smelling of booze and sweat kicking his boots off as he fumbled to lock the door behind him.

> _Askin’ for a miracle and hopin’ she’s not right,_
> 
> _prayin’ it’s the weather that has kept him out all night._

Entering the kitchen you see Jack ridding himself of his clothes whilst stood in front of the fridge trying to pour himself a glass of water but spilling some on the floor. Cursing and trying to not slip he nearly jumps out of his skin when you say his name. 

Turning round he sees you, his beautiful and stunning wife with puffy eyes and and a frown on your face standing at the doorway of the kitchen with your dressing-gown tugged around your large bump.

“Hey Darlin.” He slurs moving over to you placing a whiskey-breathed kiss to your lips and holding you in his arms.

> _But on the wind and the rain a strange new perfume blows,_
> 
> _and the lightnin’ flashes in her eyes and he knows that she knows._

“You been waitin’ up for me sweet thing?” He asks with his usual southern drawl completely unaware that you never returned his hug and instead kept your arms to your side.

“How much longer are you going to keep this up Jack?” You pull away from him catching the bruising on his neck and lipstick smeared over his collar, the same collar that you’d took time to iron perfectly for him this morning.

“What’re you talkin’ about?”

“The cheating.”

“I’m no-”

“Don’t lie to me.”

> _Another love grows cold on a sleepless night,_
> 
> _as the storm blows on out of control._

“Tennessee text me, he was asking if you felt any better since you told him you weren't feeling well enough to go out tonight.”

Although the kitchen remained dark you could see your husbands face drop as it was illuminated by the bright flash of lightning. “Darlin’ please let me explain.” He huffs taking his hat off and placing it onto the counter at the side of you, reaching to take your hands in his own you pull away once more sending a wave of pain to his heart.

“Don’t _darlin’_ me Jack. There’s nothing for you to explain you can sleep on the couch tonight.”

“Sugar plea-” He continues as he reaches for you once more but stops when he sees the scowl covering your face. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s too late for that.”

> _Deep in her heart,_
> 
> _the thunder rolls._

You hadn’t slept that night, instead you disappeared into your bedroom locking the door behind you to make sure that Jack couldn't sneak in during the night. When morning came Jack was gone so you quickly packed your things and loaded them into your car before locking the front door to the house and leaving the key under the mat.

Rubbing your kicking belly you wept as you drove away from your shared house and left your street trying not to look back in your rear-view mirror at the life you would be leaving behind. You had no-where to go, but at the minute anywhere was better than here.


End file.
